This Generation
by CharmedAndDangerous22
Summary: The original Gossipers are all grown up- with kids. How much can the little Basses, Van der Woodsens, Archibalds, and Humphries take before they break? Sort of AU.
1. Charlie Smells A Chase

"Charlotte Bass! Get down here right now!" A very irritated Blair Bass snapped from the kitchen- dining area of the two story penthouse.

Charlie ignored her mom for another five minutes from her bedroom, looking over her appearance in the mirror. She was wear a dark cream dress, with duty rose lace over it, cream tights, black Loubitin pumps, and her dark brown curls were down in perfection.

She joined her family at the breakfast table after double-checking her appearance.

"So, Queen Char, ready for your first day at Constance," Charlie's older sister, Aurora, teased from the other side of the table.

Charlie playfully rolled her eyes, beaming on the inside, "Feeling nostalgic, Rory?"She teased.

Rory had just graduated high school, passing on the crown to Charlie.

"Well I just can't _wait,_" Charlie's twin brother, Channing, said sarcastically, picking a piece of cantaloupe out and popping it into his mouth.

"I'm afraid he has your attitude towards school," Blair said, shooting her husband Chuck a dirty look.

Chuck just smirked back.

Charlie looked at the time on her iPhone4s before grabbing a piece of toast and her bag. "Meeting Kay, don't want to be late, bye, love you!"She called before bolting out the door.

"I'm afraid she's inherited your attitude towards school," Chuck said to Blair, smirking lazily.

Channing shook his head, grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

* * *

"Kay!"Charlie exclaimed happily, embracing her best friend/sort of cousin.

"Char!" Kate van der Woodsen said, pulling out of the hug and handing Charlie her blueberry nonfat yogurt.

"Thank you," Char said, taking a bite.

"Charlotte Bass, how does it feel as your first day as Queen, we all want to know," Kate said, pretending to speak into a "microphone" (her hand), shoving it in Charlie's face.

Charlie laughed, giving Kate a light shove as they approached the courtyard of Constance.

Kate stopped suddenly, "Who is that?" She asked, pointing to a familiar looking girl sitting in the courtyard.

Charlie frowned for a moment, and then it hit her, "Oh my god- that's Aunt Serenas daughter. Um- Juliette or Jewels or something!" She whisper-hissed to Kate.

"Julianna," Kate corrected, staring at the girl. They hadn't seen her in five years, ever since Uncle Nates career took them to London, occasionally calling.

"My mother didn't tell me they were back," Charlie asked, confused, her mom always knew anything about everyone.

"I don't think my Dad knows either," Kate said.

"Well, lets go say hi," Charlie said,, with a determined look on her face. Her mom and Aunt S were always best friends, but Serena had constantly (accidentally?) stole her moms spotlight- and sometimes title.

Kate shook her head. She knew that look- it was that look Charlie got before putting someone in their place. Her mother, Jenny, had always told her about Aunt Serena and Aunt Blairs friendship, but you couldn't blame Julianna before even knowing her.

"Hello, Julianna, right?"Charlie said, putting on her society smile.

Julianna looked up from her phone, "I prefer Anna. Do I know you?"She asked, frowning. Kate took note of the hint of British accent.

"You will. I'm Charlie Bass," She said, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh! My mum told me about you! You must be Katie then, right?"Anna said, smiling.

"Kate, actually," Kate corrected her with a genuine smile.

"Well, I have to go, but I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other now that I'm back," Anna said, giving a wave before gathering her things and heading down a corridor.

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "So naïve."

"She probably doesn't know about the Monarchy or Gossip Girl," Kate agreed. Ever since they turned thirteen, the stalkers spawn had been posting their every move.

Charlie sighed, "I have minions to attend, and you have before class tutoring, right?" She asked, making sure she wasn't dumping her best friend.

Kate nodded, "That of which I am already ten minutes late to, so I will see you at lunch."

Charlie nodded before taking off to the table in the middle of the courtyard.

"Girls," Charlie smiled sweetly. The four girls sitting at the table looked up, and immediately moved away so their Queen could sit in the middle.

Charlie sat on the table, with her pumps on the actual sitting place.

"So, Char, who was that girl you were talking to?" Wendy, a plain blonde girl asked.

"My mothers best friends daughter, Anna Archibald," She said shortly.

"That means her brother, Alex, is back too?" Victoria, her 1st Minion, asked, looking up from her phone.

Charlie nodded, her eyes narrowing sharply.

"Well, obviously, he is standing right over there talking with your brother, Char," Rachel, a girl with pale skin and black hair spoke up, nodding at the gates.

Charlie gaped at Alexander. He had certainly grown up.

* * *

"Hey, Channing!" Channing sighed as someone called his name. Not that he would ever admit it, but he was looking forward to meeting his cousin Alexander, and was annoyed he would be delayed.

"Can I help you..?"He asked, giving the peppy blonde be a sarcastic look.

"Alex Archibald." Alex said, grinning.

"Oh. So you're Alexander then?" Channing asked, sizing the guy up. He was only slightly taller than Channing, even though Alex was a grade ahead, fit, and looked like he would be in a Burberry magazine. Which, he probably was.

Alex nodded, "Most people call me Alex though."

Channing smirked, "Walk with me, Alexander, I'll show you to your classes" he said, walking off.

Alex caught up next to him as Channings phone buzzed, "Oh, you should know about Gossip Girl," Channing said, handing over his phone.

Alex frowned at the picture of… his sister, a hot brunette chick, and a startled blonde chick. What?

"What is this?"He asked, handing the phone back to Channing.

"This anonymous bit- nuisance who reports on the infamous peoples ever move. As an Archibald, you just got accepted."Channing said, grimacing. "The psycho used to report on our parents; I don't recommend looking at older posts."

Alex nodded, he had heard his parents say something about this once or twice.

"That's my sister. Who are the two pretty girls?"Alex asked, a lopsided smile.

Channing briefly shot him an evil eye, "My sister, Charlotte, who is 'Queen' of the school, and your cousin and her best friend, Kate."

Alex nodded. He could flirt with Charlotte if he wanted, but he better not pursue anything real for the sake of his and Channings budding friendship.

* * *

Charlie watched as Alex walked away with her brother. Her eyes narrowed at Victoria's drooling face, "Off limits, Tori," She snapped.

Victoria shut her mouth abruptly and nodded obediently.

"I hope you all understand," Charlie said sweetly, but her eyes held the threat.

The message was loud and clear- Alex belonged to Charlie, and no one was getting in the way.


	2. A Dark Stranger?

**A/N: Okay so, what I meant by 'Sort of AU' was I will be selecting pieces and parts of things that happened in the show, for example, Jenny did not sleep with Chuck that day, and Blair said 'yes' to his proposal. Eric is bisexual, not gay, and married Jenny. Serena and Nate are married. Vanessa and Dan are married. Chuck and Blair are married. Bart died when he and Lily were dating, they were never married. Aurora is 17, Charlie and Channing are 15, Alex is 16, Anna is 15, Jackie is 15, and Ryan is 16.**

Charlie smiled as walked downstairs for family dinner- her mother and told her earlier that the Archibalds would be joining them.

She took her place in between Kate and Rory, sitting across from Anna and Alex.

Kate leaned over and whispered into Charlies ear just loud enough so only she could hear, "Just by the way Char, I give you full permission to date my cousin."

Charlie winked at Kate as she pulled back, taking a sip from her glass of iced tea.

"So, Nate, what brought you back to Manhattan?"Blair asked from her seat next to Chuck. Uncle Eric leaned forward, curious too.

"After five years of comments about New York, I think my boss just got tired and sent me back to the office here."Uncle Nate joked.

Chuck smirked.

"So how is NYJ Designs, Jenny?" Serena asked eagerly.

Jenny nodded, "It's good right now, and we just got two new clients."

Blair cleared her throat, "What job are you pursuing now, S?" She asked. Blair was still a little pissed Serena hadn't been able to pick up a plane ticket the past five years.

"Oh, um, actually, I have been doing lots of illustrations and art. I am actually doing stuff for one of Dans books right now," Serena said.

Blair nodded, wrinkling her nose at the mention of Dan Humphries name.

"You know, Alex, I think Dans son is in your grade, and his daughter in yours, Anna," Nate added.

Charlie choked on her tea.

Kate patted her on the back, frowning with concern.

Alex looked at her from across the table, "Are you alright?"He asked.

"Perfect. Just went down the wrong way," Charlie said, putting a smile into place.

Her mother gave her a sympathetic and knowing look.

"Oh okay. Well, you should look out for Ryan Humphrey and Jackie Humphrey, guys," Serena said cheerfully.

Oh, Charlie would look out for them- and make sure 'Jackie' knew her place.

Everyone was finishing up their meals as Blair suggested, "Why don't the children go upstairs for games?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. She wasn't a 'child' anymore.

Kate shrugged, grabbing hold of Anna and Charlies wrists, "Come on, follow me!" She said, towing the boys behind her.

Charlie yanked her wrist away as they got to the game room upstairs.

"So."Kate said, interrupting the awkward silence."Er.. Do you like any of your classes?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Yes, I just adore Mr. Therrys lazy eye," She said sarcastically.

Alex laughed, "You have him, too?"He asked.

Charlie flashed a smile and nodded.

Anna eyed Charlie suspiciously, "So do you guys know the Humphries?" She asked.

Charlies eyes darkened, and she was about to make a snide remark when Kate slapped her hand over Charlies mouth, "Her answer is no."

Channing smirked at his sisters annoyed expression.

"So are you two twins or something?"Alex asked, pointing his finger between Channing and Charlie.

Charlie sighed dramatically, "Unfortunately."

Channing smirked, "I'm the oldest, though," He added, knowing it would irritate Charlie.

Charlie scoffed, "Please- I kicked you out so I wouldn't have to tolerate your annoyingness."

"Whatever helps you sleep, Char."

Charlie smacked him.

"Well, they are definitely siblings."Anna said, grinning at the exchange.

Kate shook her head, rubbing her temples. "Lucky you two came when you did. I was about to have a nervous breakdown from all the fights I've had to separate."

Before Alex could reply, he and Anna heard their mother calling from downstairs.

"We'll see you tomorrow!"Anna said, with an exact copy of Serenas sunny demeanor.

Charlie gave a wave of her fingers as the two left.

"I'll be in my room, don't bother me if you need me," Channing said, turning down the hall into his room.

"I kicked him out."Charlie mumbled to herself, Kate patted her back.

* * *

Charlie narrowed her eyes as she spotted the girl who had been on Gossip Girl last night- Jackie Humphrey. She walked up to the dark brunette, "Hi- Jackie, right?"

Jackie looked up from her book, "Uh- um, yeah," She stammered, looking nervous. She knew who Charlie was- everyone did, and was wondering why she was talking to her. She knew Charlie would eventually, considering her parents ran in the same circles with theirs, sort of, but why now?

"You're invited to have lunch with me in the courtyard. I'm sure you know where our table is," Charlie said, smiling.

Jackie's eyes widened,"O-okay, uh, thanks," She got out as Charlie walked away.

This was her chance into the circle- she could feel it- and Jackie was not letting this chance go to waste.

* * *

Kate shut her locker as Charlie walked up,"Done?"

Charlie nodded, "Keep your friends close and your threats closer, right?" She said, smirking.

"So what does that make me?" Kate teased.

"My _best _friend," Charlie teased back, laughing.

"Well as your _best friend _I am not going to warn you about the dark and handsome stranger smirking at you from the other side of the hallway," Kate said, smiling as she quickly glanced in his direction.

Charlie followed the glance, and sure enough, there was an extremely attractive guy smirking at her. She sighed, "I'll go snap at him for staring at me, see you at lunch." Charlie gave Kate an air kiss before walking over to the guy.

"Can I help you?" She, sure enough, snapped.

He smirked back at her, "Not at the current moment, but I appreciate the offer," He drawled voice like silk.

Charlie narrowed her eyes as he gave her a once over, "I'd _appreciate _not being gawked at."

He shrugged. His phone beeped the next second, and he frowned, "If you'll excuse me, Charlotte."

"Charlie," She corrected irritably and stormed away.

_Who was he? Why was her skin hot? Why was she thinking excessively? Why did she feel like melting?_

_Melting? God Charlie, shut up, what's wrong with you? _


	3. Crushes and Exposed Secrets

Alex was walking down the corridor, going to his locker and then meeting up with Channing for lunch, when he bumped into a cute girl with dark brown waves and dark brown eyes. Jackie Humphrey.

Jackie blushed, realizing who she had ran into, "Oh, uh, Sorry," She said nervously, about to fast-walk as fast as she could in her vintage Jimmy Choos.

Alex caught her arm, "No, it's my fault. I'm Alex," He said, smiling.

"I know," Jackie said without thinking. _Oh god, now he thinks you're a creeper._ "I mean, uh, I'm Jackie."

Alex grinned wider. She was cute. "I'll see you around," He said, with another grin, and walked off.

Jackie was blushing beet red when she walked up to Charlies table.

"Sorry I'm late," She said, sitting down and putting her stuff on the grass. The minions whipped their head around, Charlie and Kate hadn't gotten there yet.

"Why were you talking to Alexander Archibald, Jay?" Victoria asked sharply.

"I accidentally ran into him," Jackie said confused as she looked at the sharp gazes she was getting.

"Alex belongs to Charlie, they are like, future boyfriend/girlfriend, "One of the minions, Jackie couldn't remember her name, whispered with wide eyes.

"Oh, well, I don't even know him," Jackie said, waving him off.

Victoria gave her one last disdainful look before focusing her attention on her Queen that was walking up.

"So glad you could make it, Jackie," Charlie said, smiling nicely, with an odd blush on her cheeks and neck.

Jackie sighed; _I guess I'll have to save my dreams of Queen and having Alex on my arm for my diary…_

Charlie was on her way to the courtyard for lunch when she felt like someone was staring at her. With a huff, she turned around. It was _him, _the handsome stranger.

Charlie narrowed her eyes, and he smirked at her. Her heels clicked against the floor as she made her way over to the pillar he was leaning against.

"Is there a reason you are staring at me, Mr..?"She asked. Maybe she could get him banned from Constance or something, he was becoming a nuisance.

"Yes, there is. I'm afraid I can't answer your second question, though, it would be helpful to put a name to the fantasies you have about me, wouldn't it?" He said, giving her the same charming smirk.

Charlie's eyes narrowed, "Only in _your _dreams," She retorted, smacking him on the arm.

He just winked, "Every night, _Char,_" and with that, he sauntered off.

Sauntered! The nerve.

Kate fixed her hair in her compact mirror as Channing wrapped his arms around her. She untangled herself from him, "Never again. This was the last time," She hissed, turning to face him.

Channing winked and kissed up her jaw line, "That's what you said last time," He whispered in her ear before licking the length of it.

Kate shuddered for a moment, leaning into him before her conscious snapped in again. She pushed his chest, "You are going to wait ten minutes and then leave."

She then stormed out of the unisex bathroom, heading to the courtyard.

Channing grinned at himself lazily in the mirror. _Kate was fun and hot. That's it- that's why you can't stop thinking about her. That's it, nothing more, nothing less._

Charlie sighed, putting her bag down on her bedroom floor. Her parents were at some charity event for the rest of the night and since Uncle Eric and Aunt Jenny were going too, Kate was sleeping over.

Kate walked over to Charlies bed, throwing herself on it, "Ugh, I am not doing my French tonight. I think Mr. Galena hates me."

Charlie laughed, "Mr. Galena is a perv, so he probably hates you because you don't have boobs."

Kate frowned, folding her arms across her chest, "Like yours are any better than mine?"

"No, but my parents are very intimidating," Charlie said smugly, grabbing her towel. Kate threw a pillow at her, but Charlie easily missed it.

"I'm taking a shower. Ignore my brother, and try not to burn the house down, thanks," Charlie said, walking into the bathroom.

Once the door was safely shut, Channing walked in the room. Kate sat up on her forearms, "Channing," Her voice was a warning.

He slowly moved towards her, "My sister won't be out for an hour," He said huskily.

Kate felt her arms erupt in goose bumps, but kept her face calm as she raised an eyebrow. Channing climbed on top of her, slowly kissing her.

Kate bit his lip as he coaxed her tongue out, "Charlie is right there," She whispered hastily, trying to move away.

"Katie," Channing groaned, leaning towards her. Kate sighed; one more time couldn't hurt, right? All they did was hungrily make out- she never went full on.

They embraced again, Channing's fingers buried in her blonde hair and her arms around his waist.

It was too late when they heard the bathroom door unlock and swing open ,"I forgot my ro- OH MY GOD!" Charlie screamed.

Kate pushed him off of her, "Oh my god, Char-"

"My eyes! What are you doing?!" Charlie yelled, her mouth forming a shocked 'o'.

"Mmm, night sis."Channing said, smirking and walking out. "Wha-Channing!"Kate yelled angrily after him.

"Kate!"Charlie yelled. Kate turned her attention back to her disgusted best friend, "How long has this been going on?"She demanded. Charlie knew Kate was the wild one out of the two, but her brother? Gross.

"We only made out once.. or twice before," Kate promised, giving a weak smile.

"Ew! I'm going to take a shower and wash off this disgusted feeling. We will be talking later, and when I get out of the shower- I expect you to be alone," Charlie said, giving Kate a stern look as she grabbed her navy blue robe.

Kate nodded guiltily.

"Oops," She muttered to herself as her phone went off.

**Channing: You know, you could always sleep in my room if my sister gets too pissy? **

**Kate: You're gross. No.**

**Channing: I hope you know this means we just have to be more careful.**

**Kate: That was the very last time. I mean it, Channing.**

**Channing: You'll always come back for more, Katie ;)**

**Kate: Stop texting me- I'm trying to wash your scent out of my clothes.**

**Channing: Night, Katie ;***

Kate sighed- it wasn't her fault she was attracted to her best friends womanizing, boozing, twin brother. There weren't even any feelings involved- they were both just very good kissers. Right?


End file.
